


Wooden Fans

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Costumes, M/M, Prince Jason, Revenge Plots, Romance, Spymaster Tim, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: He was distracted from his thoughts as the Ambassador ran a thick finger along Tim’s face, forcing his attention back on him. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, little boy. It reminds me of those cocksucker princes. You ever have a chance to dress up for them and put those skills to good use, huh? Or do they bend over and let you fuck them too?”That was it. Tim was going to utterlydestroyCorben, even if it meant he had to declare war on Lex Luthor himself.





	Wooden Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janna (Ianna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianna/gifts).



> For Janna, who always gives me the best ideas, even when she doesn’t intend to. _Fans are awesome and I feel like a plotting courtesan in the royal palace guest wing about to murder an ambassador that insulted my honor and start a smear campaign of vicious gossip about his business partner._

Outwardly, Tim was all cool and perfectly polished civility, smiling and laughing charmingly in all the appropriate places as the Ambassador from Metropolis continuously managed to insult him, his family, and his king. Inwardly, he seethed with icy rage. It was clear the man had no idea who he was clumsily flirting with. After all, who would expect a son of Bruce Wayne, even adopted as he was, to play the part of a highly trained geisha during a private party that by all rights he had no business attending?  

The things he subjected himself to as Bruce’s spymaster weren’t usually so involved. A kimono, complete with an elaborate obi, was new for him. 

Ambassador Corben laughed uproariously as one of his traveling companions, Oswald Cobblepot, formerly of Gotham, but now firmly in Lex Luthor’s pockets, made a comment about Bruce and his propensity towards adoption. He slammed his hand on the table as he brayed like the mule he was. “Dammit, Oswald, if that isn’t the perfect description of old Brucie. Keeps firing blanks, so he collects all those pretty boys instead.” 

Tim delicately raised a hand to cover his mouth as he chuckled, resisting the urge to punch the boorish oaf. “Well, he does have  _one_  blood son.” 

The Ambassador waved him off. “That little piece of shit will never amount to much. Gotham is screwed if he takes the throne. Much better if that circus freak does instead. At least he knows how to bend over and take it up the ass, which is exactly what he’ll be doing if King Lex has any say in the matter.” 

How this man became an ambassador in the first place was beyond Tim. John Corben was rude, crude, and while there was a veneer of intelligence that appeared during his and Cobblepot’s meetings earlier today with Bruce, Dick, and Tim, this was about as far from what Luthor usually threw at them as it could be. What was his newest scheme? Was he trying to provoke them into war? Because if word got out about what was being said, then Bruce by all rights could force Corben and his cronies to leave, which would instigate yet another squabble between Gotham and Metropolis. 

“Now, Corben,” Cobblepot wheezed gratingly. “You know the old saying, the one about walls having ears?” 

He too was brushed off in favor of more wine that Tim poured for him. “Ozzy, shut your flapping beak. I know why you’re here. Lexie thinks you can keep me under control. Well, you can sod off, you fat penguin.” 

Cobblepot bristled even as he made that ridiculous squawking noise that earned him his nickname. “Corben, you’re a damn fool if you think that’s the only reason I’m here!” But unlike his colleague, the fat little man knew when to keep his mouth shut and didn’t elaborate. 

Tim rather wished he could turn his attention on the former Gothamite. The Penguin was clearly the one with an agenda here and had braved Bruce’s wrath by returning to Gotham under the umbrella of diplomatic immunity after his exile years ago. What was he here for? It had to be something Luthor wanted.  

He was distracted from his thoughts as the Ambassador ran a thick finger along Tim’s face, forcing his attention back on him. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, little boy. It reminds me of those cocksucker princes. You ever have a chance to dress up for them and put those skills to good use, huh? Or do they bend over and let you fuck them too?” 

That was it. Tim was going to utterly  _destroy_  Corben, even if it meant he had to declare war on Lex Luthor himself.  

It took some doing, but Tim managed to extricate himself from the party before the Ambassador got any more ideas about where he wanted his cock tonight. He sneaked into the palace via a secret side door that only members of royal family knew of and made his way across the compound through moonlit gardens to the rooms he shared more often than not with his lover, Prince Jason. The cool night air had calmed his rage somewhat, and as he slid open the thin door on his private veranda, Tim sighed in relief as he carefully stepped out of his geta and wiggled his toes in the tabi socks he’d worn with them. Too bad ninja clothing wouldn’t have had the same effect tonight. 

He took a seat at his dressing table and carefully started to remove his jewelry and hair ornaments. Bruce was going to have a field day with this. Tim debated about informing him right away, but a glance at his clock showed the time to be much later than he’d thought. Even the king had to sleep sometime and in these quiet hours of the early morning, Bruce managed to sleep best. 

Slipping a wooden fan out of his voluminous sleeve, Tim tapped it idly against his lips, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Really, Corben was a nobody in this particular game. The real threat was Cobblepot and his network of business associates. The little man had his fat fingers in just about everything back in the day and he was certain the Penguin had returned to reestablish connections with those people and cause general unrest amongst the populace. They were still recovering from Luthor’s previous attack, which almost crippled their entire banking system. The last thing they needed was a civil war. 

Behind him, he heard the quiet noise of his door sliding open and then closed. “You’re back,” Jason said, announcing himself, striding across the room on silent feet.  

“I am,” Tim replied, still lost in thought. 

Jason placed his hands on Tim’s shoulders and started kneading gently, running his magic fingers over the tense muscles. “You’re stressed.” 

Tim leaned back into the warm embrace of his lover. Jason was Bruce’s second adopted son, but by both of their own agreements had removed himself from the line of succession in favor of Tim, preferring a scholarly life that bordered on monkish at times with how frequent he would hole up in the library, only to emerge days later worn and wan, but brimming with new things to share with whomever would listen. Solid muscle wrapped around Tim, reminding him that Jason was also as much of a warrior as he was. His warrior monk.  

“I had to sit and listen to Ambassador Corben call us Bruce’s little cocksuckers and insinuate that all we’re good for is taking it up the ass for the highest bidder.” 

Jason’s hands stilled. “Did he now?” 

“He did. I want to toss him off the bridge with rocks tied to his feet.” 

“Let me know if you do. I’ll bring the rope.” 

Tim glanced over his shoulder at Jason. “We’ve got a bigger problem than Corben though.” 

“Oh?” 

“I think I figured out why the Penguin is with him.” 

Jason frowned. “He’s here to stir up trouble, isn’t he?” 

“I think so. He insinuated he was more than just a babysitter, but unlike Corben, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. I can’t help but think there’s something else going on though. This move is too obvious for someone like Lex.” 

Sighing, Jason leaned over to rest his chin on Tim’s silken clad shoulder. In their reflection from the mirror, Tim thought he looked particularly handsome, wrapped around him like this. “So what’s the plan then?” 

Tim deftly opened his fan with a flick of his wrist and coquettishly raised it to his lips, decision made. Corben and Cobblepot could wait a few hours. “For the moment, you’re going to help me out of these robes so I can wash up. Then, we’re going to bed where we may or may not have sex while we try to figure out how to best tail Cobblepot, as well as think up ways to get Ambassador Corben to make a complete ass out of himself in front of Bruce and the rest of the court.” 

Jason was already untying the elaborate bow of the obi Tim had worn tonight. The folds of fabric fell to the floor and his fingers drifted up Tim’s back to gently slide the silken fabric and cotton under-robe from his shoulders, revealing pale white skin. He leaned over again, eyes locked on Tim in their reflection as his lips brushed the top of his shoulder. “You sure you want to wait until we go to bed?” 

“Do you have a better idea?” Tim teased, eyes dancing as he snapped his fan shut. 

“I do. Want to hear it?” 

He was fairly certain he knew what Jason wanted to do. The kimono was rather fetching after all. “Only if it involves this mirror. I’d love to watch.” 

Jason’s grin was all the answer he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, but for now, I'm marking as complete.


End file.
